


As My GM or My Boyfriend?

by HockeyShit



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Brief mention of Will's dad and agent, M/M, Soft and not at all what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: Kyle is flying to Switzerland to meet with Willy, and Willy decided he's gonna do this one on his own.





	As My GM or My Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> the SDP mentioned that Willy did this on his own. And then Joked that he should just bring a list of all the trades he can think of to have Kyle tell him each one isn't going to happen. So naturally I had to write it.

       Willy knew his dad and his agent thought this was a stupid idea. And maybe it would have been if it was Lou, but it wasn’t Lou, and that’s what made Willy feel like he could handle this. He’d known Kyle for both of their careers with the Marlies and Leafs. He felt comfortable talking to him, he’d felt comfortable talking to him when they were with the Marlies and Willy figured this wasn’t going to be much different. Besides he knew how to talk to Kyle, if he couldn’t talk to his GM, well he could talk to his boyfriend well enough. 

       He looked over his notes and figured this was why his dad didn’t think he could do this alone. This was probably exactly why he was told this was stupid. When Kyle walked in he smiled a bit. 

       “William, it’s good to see you.” Willy had his hand out but Kyle pulled him into a hug. The use of his full name hurt but he didn’t let him self think about it too much while he leaned in to the hug. 

       “You came with notes?” Kype asked pulling back, he sounded like he couldn’t believe it, and Willy figured that was fair. He wasn’t usually one to come to something remotely prepared.

       “I, yeah I just have some questions I think, we’ll….we’ll see.” Willy glanced down at his notes and wondered if this was childish, if he would ruin things just like his dad and agent thought he would. 

       “Why don’t we sit down and we can talk about it.” Willy didn’t want to step out of Kyle’s space, he’d missed Kyle so much this past month and a half, he knew they wouldn’t come to a conclusion tonight, that Kyle was going back home to Toronto tomorrow, maybe as early as right after they were done. He did though, he walked around to the other side of the too long table. He knew why they didn’t find a restaurant to talk in, but this conference room had a table big enough for ten people. They sat across from each other at the very end of the table, Willy wanted to reach out for Kyle’s hand but this was a business meeting, they had promised they wouldn’t mix their relationship and business so Willy clenched his fist. 

       “You said you had some questions?” Kyle prompted and Willy just shrugged. 

       “William, it’s okay. Let me know what you’re thinking.” Kyle wasn’t using his GM voice anymore and Willy didn’t think that was fair, not for a business meeting, but he’d missed that voice, the soft one Kyle used to talk him outside of the rink, outside of business.

       “I want to be a Maple Leaf.” Willy set his notes on the table, he knew Kyle wouldn’t try to peak, but he’d written them in Swedish anyways. 

       “And we want you to be a Leaf.” Kyle said, patient as if he was talking to someone who was in danger of crying, and maybe that was a fair assessment. 

       “No, I mean, I know that but, I don’t want you to trade me, I don’t want, I want to be a Leaf forever.” Willy stared harder at his notes, if he didn’t look up at Kyle he could pretend he was talking to his dad, to his agent, telling  _ them _ what he wanted for the tenth time. “I want to stay with the Leafs, that’s where my friends are, it’s a good team that is going places, it’s a team that has good honest managers, a good front office staff, I want to stay with the Leafs, I don’t want to….I don’t want to sign a contract and then find myself god knows where, I want to be in the city of Toronto playing for those fans, for that city. It’s my home and I want to stay.” 

       The silence stretched out and Willy finally looked up and Kyle had tears in his eyes. “We’re not going to trade you William, if we were going to trade you we would have done so already, we want you on the team, we will be better once we have you back.” 

       Willy just shook his head looking back down at his notes.

       “We….you, you guys need a defenseman and-”

       “Don’t be silly William, we have defensemen coming though the Marlies, we don’t actually need a defenseman, I like our defense, we all like our defense.” it was Kyle that reached out across the table to put his hand on top of William’s “We aren’t going to trade you for a defenseman, promise. Do you have any more questions?” 

       Willy nodded looking back down at his notes, this was the stupid part, he knew this was stupid but he was going to do it anyways. He took his hand back so he could stand his notes upright, he didn’t want to miss anything. 

       “Parayko.” Willy watched as Kyle’s face turned from one of reassurance to confusion. 

       “What?” 

“You won’t trade me to St. Louis for Parayko? Colton Parayko?”   


       “No, of course not.” Kyle looked almost amused but Willy pressed on. 

       “He’s a right shot defenseman, makes 5.5 for the next three years after this that’s a bargain and-” 

       “St. Louis has not called us regarding a trade of Parayko and we aren’t shopping you William, we are not actively looking to trade you.” Kyle was back to talking very patiently, Willy wondered how long that would last. 

       “Chychrun.”

       “We certainly don’t need another left shot defenseman, his contract is up after this year we’d have to resign him. Besides Arizona hasn’t called.” Willy nodded glad that Kyle picked up quickly, he could just go though his list and they could be done. 

       “Faulk.” 

       “Carolina? We’re not interested in him, they called, we don’t want what they’re offering.” 

       Willy swallowed hard at that, He knew teams would be calling but to actually hear it from his GM rather than the media, or his dad and agent stung. 

       “What are they offering?” Willy looked hopefully up at Kyle who was shaking his head.

       “I shouldn’t even be answering these questions, I can’t tell you that William.” Willy just nodded and moved to the next name on the list.    


       “Werenski.” 

       “Columbus hasn’t called.” 

       “But you would-” 

       “His contract is up after this year and he’ll still be a RFA. We have to go through all of this with Auston, Mitchell, Kasperi, and Garret. Jake will be an unrestricted free agent so we’ll have to work with him as well. We have guys we’ll be losing that we will need to replace. We can’t afford to trade you for one more player that might put us back in this situation.” Hearing Kyle put it like that, so bluntly with the names of his friends made Willy feel at little better about the whole thing.

       They went back and forth for about half an hour, Willy reading off every trade he could find on the internet, even some of the ones he was sure couldn’t even happened. When he got to McDavid’s name Kyle just laughed. Willy didn’t blame him. 

       “If the Oilers were to offer a one for one trade you for McDavid-” 

       “You better trade me Kyle.” Willy looked up to see Kyle smiling. 

       “Is that the last one?” Willy bit his lip, there was one other that he’d saved for last. It felt like the one that would happen. He knew Edmonton’s track record, trading away stars. But this felt like it might work for Toronto as well. They’d get rid of him being a headache, and they’d get a cheaper version of him essentially.

       “Ryan Nugent-Hopkins.” 

       “No. you’re a better player, you have chemistry with your linemates.”  That answer was different than all the others Kyle had given, even when faced with other wingers Kyle had better business related answers than that one. And they usually ended with the fact that the team in question hadn’t even called. 

       “Kyle….” 

       “I will not trade you for Nugent-Hopkins William.” 

       “Nugent-hopkins and a second” 

       “William please believe me when I promise you I will not make that trade.” 

       “Have they called?”

       “I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t answer the phone.” Willy looked up to see Kyle looking nervous, or worried, like a kid who had gotten caught. “We are not trading you to Edmonton William, I promise.” 

       “His cap hit is 6,000,000. We produce points at the same rate, or maybe he produces at a higher rate I don’t remember I didn’t write it down I-” Willy stubbornly didn’t wipe away the tear that escaped. He wanted nothing more than to have Kyle walk around the table and hug him, tell him it would be okay. But they couldn’t do that, this was a business meeting they needed to get through this. 

       “We are not interested in trading you at all. We listen to other teams but tell them that we do not want to trade you. The team misses you William, we all miss you. Trading you wouldn’t solve that. Kasperi is a very good player, he is not you though, he is not a perfect replacement for you. We miss you William and we need you. You are an invaluable part of this team and while I can not promise you that I won’t ever trade you, I can promise that if I could I’d give you a modified no trade clause. I wish I could, you’ve proved you deserve it.” when Willy looked up he could see that Kyle had tears running down his face too. 

       “Do you mean that as my GM or my boyfriend Kyle?” 

       “As your GM.” and Willy nodded finally folding up his notes. That’s what he wanted to hear. That’s really all they could do. “Do you have any more questions?” 

       Willy just shook his head. He suddenly felt very small and vulnerable. It was then that Kyle stood up and walked around to Willy’s side of the table. Willy turned his chair just enough that Kyle could pull him up on his feet and then in to a hug. 

       “As your boyfriend I hope this gets settled soon. I miss you Will.” William let himself be held while he cried. If he didn’t know Kyle he’d miss that Kyle was crying too. It was the subtle hitch in breath that gave it away. William looked up to see Kyle with his eyes closed tight but tears running down his face nonetheless. Willy reached up to wipe them away. 

       “We’ll get it, I’ll be back home soon don’t worry.” Kyle laughed a little at that and squeezed Willy tighter. 

       “Shouldn’t I be the one reassuring you?” Kyle asked wiping away Willy’s tears. 

       “I think we can both use a little reassuring from each other right now.” Kyle nodded and pulled Willy back in to his chest. 

       “I leave in a couple hours.” Kyle said after a bit, he pulled back just enough to tip Willy’s face up to kiss him. Willy leaned in to it. When Kyle pulled back Willy looked up smiling. 

       “Go on Kyle, I hope to be right behind you.” Kyle hugged him tight before taking a couple steps back. 

       Willy watched Kyle walk out of the door of the conference room. He hung around just a bit, figuring he’d have time to wash his face before his dad and agent wanted to talk. He felt better going in to this meeting. He felt ready, a bridge deal would work for him, 6.6 would work. He just wanted to get back to playing hockey and he felt sure that it would all work out. 


End file.
